


Windows to the Soul(mate)

by bhunks



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autistic Keith, Heterochromia, Lance's Real Name is Leandro, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhunks/pseuds/bhunks
Summary: One of your eyes is your natural eye color. The other is your soulmate's. When you meet your soulmate, both of your eyes become their natural color.





	Windows to the Soul(mate)

Keith didn’t know what to make of his right eye.

It was split down the middle of the iris. The left half was blue, and the right half was brown. 

His left eye was dark gray. The only reason he knew that was his eye was because his dad had dark eyes. 

No one really made fun of him growing up. Only one kid ever bullied him and called his soulmate a freak. Keith had a short fuse when it came to things like that; those encounters ended with him in the principal’s office, forcing out an empty apology. They weren’t always about his soulmate; James had a habit of picking on Keith’s mom, too.

“Do you think my soulmate will hate me? For my temper?” Keith asked his dad, rubbing the corner of his homework paper between his fingers.

“I think he’s going to love you no matter what,” his dad said. “That’s how soulmates are.”

“Don’t worry about it, Keith,” Shiro said, leaning over to see how Keith was doing with the math work. “Everyone’s soulmate is like their perfect other half.”

Keith frowned and went back to doing his homework. He didn’t mention the fact that he didn’t have a mother.

  
  


Keith was 17 years old when he signed up for the botany class as a filler in his schedule. It was his senior year of high school, and he figured he deserved a break.

He didn’t go to school the first day. He never did. He was sick of listening to teachers talk about how this year they were going to have fun, and “I’m a fun teacher!”, and here’s some “fun” homework to start off the year full of awkward icebreaker questions!

It was the second day of school that he walked into class and saw a boy sitting in  _ his seat  _ in the back.

It wasn’t exactly his seat; but it was Keith’s signature seat that he took in every one of his classes. It was the back left corner, because it was close to the windows and people usually sat near the front and middle.

He set his jaw and sat down in the second seat from the left. Keith sat down.

The boy said, “Oh, hey, man.”

Keith straightened his back and looked at him. “Hi,” he said tersely, and then his eyes widened and his pencil snapped in his hand.

The boy across from him was wearing a blue and white baseball tee. He was wearing jeans. He had freckles all over his face and a few on his arms. His skin was tan and his hair was brown and curly. He was staring back at Keith.

One of his eyes was dark, slate gray.

The other was split unevenly down the middle, blue and brown.

After a moment, the other boy said, “What’s your- have you met- are you-?”

“Are you my soulmate?” Keith blurted, unable to stand his stuttering. “Is your- are your eyes split?”  _ What a stupid question, obviously they are, just look at him- _

That gave him a pause. “Yeah. Mine’s the split one.”

“Oh,” Keith said, and he nodded quickly. “Right. Okay.”

“I’m Lance,” he said, and he shifted in his seat to face him. “Well, my real name is Leandro. But Lance is my nickname. Uh, Lance McClain.”

It was a moment later that Keith realized he should probably introduce himself, too. “Keith,” he said, and he gave Lance a weak smile. “Kogane. So. Sectoral heterochromia?”

“Runs in the family, funnily enough,” Lance said. “Well. Not everyone has sectoral. My brother, Marco, and my mom have it, though.”

“Cool,” Keith said, because he was socially awkward and couldn’t think of anything else to say. “Well. Um.”

“So, why weren’t you here yesterday?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow, lips quirking. Keith flinched. He was unprepared for this, for a soulmate, especially today, especially a soulmate with a cute smile and freckles and curly hair. 

“Skipping,” he said sheepishly. “I hate the first days.”

“They’re the most important! That’s when you meet everyone and learn all their names!” Lance said, waving his arms animatedly. 

“Yeah, that’s the part I hate,” Keith said, making a face. Part of him found Lance’s enthusiasm endearing. “I’m not exactly a social butterfly, in case you haven’t noticed. We’ve been going to the same school for four years and I’ve never seen you, apparently.”

“I moved here from Cuba less than a year ago,” Lance said. “I came the second semester of last year.”

“Oh,” Keith said. “Now I don’t feel as bad.”

“My stunning looks didn’t catch your eye in the hall?”

“Funny,” Keith said dryly.

“You say that, but it’s obvious you think I’m attractive,” Lance teased, leaning forward just a bit. “We’re  _ soulmates _ , Keith.”

“So by that logic, you think I’m attractive, too,” Keith said, turning to face him, grinning, try to mask how flustered  _ that  _ had made him.

Lance faltered, but recovered quickly enough. “Yeah, I do. What about it?”

Keith blinked.  _ Well. Okay. _ “Nothing,” he said, easy smile on his lips. “Just happy to meet you.”

Lance flushed, but he looked pleased. “Trust me, Keith,” he said, turning to the front because the teacher was calling for the class’s attention, “the feeling’s mutual.”

  
  


His day ended with him and Lance sitting on a park bench, people-watching. By now, Keith’s right eye had faded to the same steel gray as his left. Lance’s eyes were both split down the middle, blue and brown.

“I really like your eyes,” Keith said without thinking, but he didn’t really regret saying it, either.

Lance blushed a little. “A lot of people do, apparently. I’ve even had people tell me they’re jealous because they think my eyes look cool.”

“They  _ do _ ,” Keith said. He frowned. “But someone made fun of me for them once.” Keith half-hoped Lance wouldn’t hear him.

“What?” Lance turned to face him. “When?”

“It was years ago,” Keith said, and he frowned because Lance sounded more upset- or, well, upset, but in a way he  _ shouldn’t _ have been. “It’s not your fault. He was a dick.”

“What happened?”

“This asshole named James said my soulmate- you- were a freak,” Keith said, and he felt embarrassed somehow. “I punched him.”

Lance smiled, lopsided. “My knight in shining armor.”

“It got me stuck in the principal’s office.”

“Don’t worry,” Lance said, waving his hand in the air. “Bad boys and rebels are my type. I’m swooning, really.”

Keith caught his hand and he held it until they left the park, giving each other soft smiles and promises to see each other again soon. Lance drove Keith home. Keith was opening the car door when Lance stopped him.

“Wait,” Lance said, and he put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You forgot something.”

Keith frowned and patted his pockets. “I didn’t think-”

Lance kissed him once on the lips. “Goodnight, Keith!” He was grinning and Keith couldn’t help but smile back.

“Goodnight, Lance.” He got out of the car and glanced back once, waving after he got inside the house. He watched Lance leave the driveway and then went to tell his dad and brother all about his soulmate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out how to put this in the fic, but Keith's left eye was his eye color because although he's ambidextrous, he favors his left. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
